Found
by Rebel Energy
Summary: Sequal to Lost what happens when the present guardians go to the future and meet themselves and their children.


Chapter 1

It has been six months since the whole thing with Verity and the puppeteer but none of the guardians could remember what happened all they knew they had new powers and Phobos is a kinda good guy wearing a collar that shocks him when he thinks bad thoughts.

It was a hot day in June and the guardians were planning on going to visit Meridian to see their friends and to the election that was to be held to make a council of the people. Prince Phobos was still in the loop so to speak but he merely oversaw things with the help of his new love the earth guardian Cornelia. It had been a real surprise when Cornelia had told them of her newfound love for the Meridian prince, but they understood after awhile and accepted him like a part of the guardian family.

Caleb still lived on earth and was happy enough but he still had to tell Will his new friendlier feeling towards her. But Will hadn't told him both so the others were getting impatient with the pair of them and were pushing them to get together. The rest of the guardians were having a normal time with school work but Irma still had to fight off Martin at every corner.

Let's get back to the hot day with Will riding to the park to open a portal for them all to visit and she was running late due to her musing of the last six mouths after the two weeks that they had no memory of. The leader was know weary of that time she didn't have any thing from that time that she knew how she got it. Like her new powerful sword that Caleb was helping her use better. Thinking of the stubborn rebel leader those new feelings inside her always making her blush when he had his graze on her for to long.

Shaking her head she ran up into the park towards the pond where it was empty most of the time. Her longer red hair was sticking to her face by the time she made it to the group of five waiting for her. The beautiful Cornelia was sitting on a park bench reading a book in Meridian that her darling Phobos gave her, Irma was lying by her feet and had her eyes closed letting the sun hit her face. The fire guardian was standing tapping her foot waiting for their leader to arrive with Hay Lin looking rather excited since she enjoyed their time in Meridian hanging out with people the ex repels and the children of the place.

The last was the tall rebel leader and her breathe was caught in her throat, he was looking over the pond waiting for her to arrive hopefully on time. _Like that would ever happen._ She thought rolling her brown eyes and took a deep breathe and waved at the group. Most looked her way but the tall blond was too interested in her book and Irma seemed to be asleep. This didn't suit well with the air or the leader guardian so then both did something to get the pairs attention, Hay Lin jumped onto Irma stomach and when she jumped up knocking the girl off she started to yell at her.

"What's the big idea! Why didn't you wake me nicely!" She ranted this made Cornelia raise her eyebrow and looked up at her two bickering friends and her other friend was smiling down at her. Will looked a bit sweat covered and looked like she hadn't bothered with her cloths again but she didn't care since she had like to think she had grown up a lot since she and Phobos had begun to see each other.

The group got ready to leave and Will held out the heart of Candracar to open a portal but then had a flash of a little girl with red hair and the normal blue portal was replaced by a pink pulsing portal.

"Will what is that thing why is it pink?" Taranee asked as a rushing wind blew around the group.

"I don't know." Will was totally confused at what was going on. But before they had time to back away the portal glowed and covered them with its light dragging them in.

Screaming they fell though the portal and fell into a mud puddle in the middle of a forest that looked inviting compared to most and it was in Meridian that they knew they were in since it screamed Meridian. The trees were known on earth and there are vines covering them but there are many flowers surrounding them that were in bloom.

"Where are we?" Irma looked around the area; the others climbed out of the mud puddle and were drying themselves off. She got out and looked round Caleb recognised the area but couldn't believe it.

"This is the Helix Forest but it looks as bright and alive." His green eyes widen in wonder and he started off towards the town that wasn't to far from here. He turned back to the others who were still standing there.

"Come on, the main town isn't to far from here lets move."

"Hey buddy who put you in charge?" Will snapped at him but followed him anyway since she knew he was the only one who really knew his way around. He smirked at her tone and rolled his eyes the other guardians followed him to the forest edge. The whole group stopped to take in the sight that lay in front of them.

It looked like Meridian's main town but know looked like a city, with people rushing around and there were flowers from the castle to the edges of town. The people looked healthy and happy more so then they were last here. And there were more buildings covering the place.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome back." Came a voice that was eerily similar to them but no one could place it. Turning round they came face to face with an older Will.


End file.
